Aproaching midnight
by YourImpendingDemise123
Summary: He couldn't save me now I'm lost to the world of the living. Submerged in the world of his making. The life of the living dead. No purpose left now that he's not around, but the sweet taste of revenge.
1. memorys

Hey, hey, hey this is my first fan fic so be nice okay. Stephenie meyer owns all rights including characters the plots all me though.

eve

Ch:1

The silent crash of the waves against the shore, the gentle breeze that playfully ruffled my hair. This place First Beach; was the start of it all. The place were my old life ended and my new one began. The place that ealcomed my when I was sad, comforted me when I was alone, and offered me my end.

I stared out over the waves, watching as it violently met the sand only to recoil and repeat. My sharp eyes missed nothing, my heightend hearing, listening. They'd be here soon all of them Lee, Sam and the others.

I swiched my gaze to the forest, then the cliffs. Remembering the choking waters, the feel of the wind on my face, and the icy spray of the ocean on my once warm skin. I came to say goodbye having finally after wqo years, gotten the control I've needed to walk amoung the living once more.'Goodbye" I said quietly to the retreating surf. My sing song voice ringing in the silence.' Goodbye' I said once more before disapearing into the awaiting night.

Running, running away leaving it all behind. The almost quiet of my foot fall were the only sound in the night, it was as ifthe very night itself was holding its breath. I crossed the boundaryling with an unconcious leap, heading to the only place left to leave my memorys.

The house, sd always was the quiet sheet covered shell that'd it had been the day I left, almost two years ago. I slowly tredded up the front stwps mentally cringing, the memories were stronger here. So the knife just buired itself deeper; my dead heart throbbing sending stinging waves to wipe out rational thoughts. Leaving me to pure instinct. I fled feet and mind, my body pushig itself to its very limits(even vampyres have limits)by this time the pain escalated sending me to my knee's finding myself once again plunged deep within my own waters,trying to be set free.

Hey peoples how do you like? it is it good? do I need to add another chapter? What's weird though is that even though this is my first fan fic I ve already got like ll chapters already written. Show's you whos lazy doesn't it:D any whoo tell me what you think luv's you guys

eve


	2. crazy

Hey party people ready for another chapter……hmmm maybe maybe not but since I still have time to type I guess I'll continue.

I own nothing

Ch: 2 EPOV

The splash of the water on the smooth river stones only scarcely drowned out the rageing voices in my head. I t seems no matter how far I deliver myself the voices find me.

I buired the creature beneath my feet, shoving its lifeless carcus into the grace berfore covering it in four feet of dirt. I looked up towards the sky staring at that perfect moon, which in many ways described my bell . Right now….I would've been singing her to sleep, right now I would've been holding her tight, right…

"Stop it!" a voice from inside my head yelled.

I opednd my eyes only vagely rembering that I'd closed them. I turned my head to let my glazed eyes stare upon my on looker.

Alice, figured as much between keeping me from killing my self and holding me back from presueing my love's killer. Alice was the most vigilant of all of my family. She approached me like a hunter would, as ifnot to scare me away. She took long strides but approached slowly stopping a few feet away.

"Edward, is it wise for you to be out here alone ?,in your present state of mind." She thought wistfully her thoughts light. I looked at her from ynder my lashes, answering her with a look.

She sighed"Edward…."she said so quietly I hat to listen to make sure I heard it right, her tone was disaproving. Shelooked ahead of her, but I had a feeling ,no I was possitive she wasn't looking at me.

I turned to look as well know already what I'd find in the surrounding forest.The forest was ransacked the proof of my blinding anger staring mockingly out at me, teasing me with its presense.I looked away in shame.

"It's true isn't it, I have gone mad without her; I mean"I whispered

"No" she tought so loud that it was almost a scream of denial.I looked up in shock, her fac was twisted up in an angry mask, she was infuriated.

"Alice?" I said as I walked cautiously towards my sister. I reached out to tuche her, but her body became still her face became blank and she pulled me with screaming into the abyss. Alice was having another vision.

Muwahaha I'm evil muwahaha a cliff hanger…. You guys give me some reviews or this is the last you'll see of Aproaching Midnight….soooooevil

eve


	3. the day i died part 1

_Hey peoples sorry I've been lazy but here you go. Part two of chapter 3. Luv ya eve_

BPOV

….I'm a vampire, my heart should be quiet and still like others of my kind. But it continues to beat, like a solid battlement to the world. Slowly when I'm' thirsty normal when sedated. It vairies.Thoughts so close to the source of the pain that lingers so close to the surface that my memory journeys to seed of my immolation. It was August 9th and it will be recorded as such, embedded in my memory, because it was the day I became Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Yes, that's right it was my wedding day.

**Ch****:4**** "I do's"**

BPOV

It began like any other day me waking up in Edwards stone arms. But this morning I cuddled closer to him that morning my nerves having gotten the best of me. He just pulled me closer and whispered sweet nothings in my ears until my worries melted at the sound of his voice. His quiet laughter shook the bed, as he bent down to lay a kiss on my cheek and disappeared out my window much to my disappointment. I guess he just couldn't resist tormenting Alice; breaking tradition. Though when he left it was like the flood gates where thrown open and I was consumed in my pre wedding worries.9 I laugh a little every time I think about it.)

Later that evening Alice had me all but tied to the chair for hours carefully applying make up, while Rose gently pulled my hair up in some elaborate fashion. Three hours of torture later I had on my dress. The last thing I'd ever wear while still alive.

present day

A tear slid slowly down my porcelain face.


	4. continuation of capter three and into 4

_Hey peoples I guess I'll add another chapter for __ya_

_Thanks for reading._

_I own nothing._

_Eve_

Ch: 3

"The day I died"

Dawn slowly broke over the horizon coating the world in its light. As I walked quickly (but not my usual vampire pace) out of the hotel room at the lodge. My icy skin reflecting the suns light, but not sparkling. For reasons beyond me I can't sparkle in the sun, but I can shimmer with an other worldly presence. Merely seen as a beautiful 19 year old girl, not suspected; sometimes they still shy away. Last night, I spent at least three hours in that spot trying to stop my flowing tears.(again another thing I can not explain) by that spot I mean I wound up in our meadow and again I was without him. Last night was horrible, but I will stand tall, I will move forward because some where she's out there. I will find her and make sure she no longer contaminates the air with her unnecessary breathing.

I closed my eyes willing my anger to slow, lulling it back, and away. I'll never forget that night, because it was the happiest day of my life, but yet again it was the last day of my life. The day when my warn heart quit beating, only to start up again. I've always wondered why my heart keeps beating I'm dead right.

_Sorry I haven't updated for along time. But here__'__s a tidbit of chapter three till I can update some more. Sorry semester tests._

_Luvs you guys. __Eve_


	5. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

I am soooooo sorry guys my computers been on the frits for soo long. I know I haven't updated in awhile but thanks for holding out this long with out strangling me. But I give you full permission to do so if an update doesn't show up soon.

Thanks, Eve


	6. contuation of chapter 4

Sorry it took forever scold me later well here you go. Enjoy Oh and my chapters are a little disordered sorry about that as well and this will pick up where I left off. Thanks

Eve.

Ch: 4

…A tear slid slowly down my face. I quickly wiped it away fidgeting with my keys to my rented car. I slid into the driver seat trying not to be dragged back into the depths of my memory. Willing the car to take me away from the hollow place. To guide me anywhere but here. But as my body sped away from Forks, my mind was trapped in a memory…

Alice had picked the dress out before I'd ever decide mentally to get married. But that's just Alice always thinking ahead.(I laugh just thinking about it.) The dress itself was right out of my fantasies my Anne-of Green Gables fantasy , a dress style as old as my Edward. I've always loved the classics.

By 10:00 that night everyone was in place. Carlisle and Esme sitting magnificently in the front row, their faces alight with love and pride. Sitting directly behind them were my parents. Charlie and Renee.

Do I think about them? Yes, matter a factly I think about them often and I think about what I had deprived them of over the brief years I was alive. Knowing that they had never found comfort in the truth of my death knowing that Charlie wasted a good part of his life trying to find out. Realizing that their suffering wherever they may be.

I walked cautiously down a petal strewn isle. Careful not to trip even in the ballerina blats Alice had so wisely placed on my feet. My eyes stayed fixed ahead, willing them to look no where else. Edward my angel look even better in his black tux, within his pocket perched a single apricot rose. That carefully matched my bouquet. I searched him over my eyes appraising every inch of his perfection. His eyes must have done the same. For when I looked up at his face a smile so breath taking lit up his face. I stared at him purposely avoiding his eyes knowing once I

looked there was no going back. I'd be stuck in heaven and there was no return. Personally I liked it better that way. I'd finally reached the alter; the walk seemed longer than it should have been. Stepping up onto the platform I instinctively grabbed his cool hand in mine. Then I met his eyes, the warm golden orbs had become soft with love. And as I knew I would my own eyes brimmed with tears.

Silently we turned towards Emmett. He'd finally gotten a license. I vaguely remembered Edward telling me once, that after hearing Alice mention it Emmett for some reason wouldn't give up on the Idea. I repeated my vows, and Edward his."You may kiss the bride!" Emmett shouted smiling broadly, a strange twinkle in his eyes. Edward brought my attention back to him by placing one cool hand on the side of my face. I turned to meet him, his lips found mine enthusiastically; I returned it with as much enthusiasm as I could. But too bad for me he broke the kiss and chuckled darkly. I shivered in response."Well Mrs. Cullen shall we?" he whispered sweetly in my ear. Taking my arm we descended from the alter. I, still excited by him saying "our" last name, Edward, seemed just as excited to say it out loud. The outrageously large crowd of friends, neighbors, and people I'd never seen before clapped and cheered. Bringing a violent blush to my face, this only made Edwards smile even bigger.

At the reception Edward never let me go which was fine by me, frankly I'd rather it be like this all the time. But as my parents approached he slid his arm from around my waist, as I voice my complaint he answered "We have tonight and forever "he reminded me before slipping away to join his family in conversation.

Then it happened in the brief seconds it took my parents to approach me, she attack. Jane that jealous little monster of a vampire attacked.

Dun, Dun, Dun cliff hanger……I'm so cruel…evil laugh. Well I guess you just gotta wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. And thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to make the chapters a lot longer for you guys.Eve


End file.
